House of Anubis Season 4: House of Gods and Maat
by sibuna2000
Summary: Nina has returned. New mystery will be solved once again. But this time it's even deeper to the mystery. Mara is evil. People will suffer. People will be against friends. It all comes to this when Eddie had a vision about Nina and Patricia. Patricia and Fabian is something and someone that they are shocked about. Will the Sibuna's be able to solve it. Who can they trust. Nobody! :)
1. Chapter 1

**_House of Anubis:  
Chapter 1: House of Horus_**

_**This another Season 4 show with all your favorite characters. Mara and Mick too. No Walfie or Mabian. I do not own any Anubis characters.**_

Everybody is walking towards the Anubis house. Victor is upstairs working whatever he does. "They have returned once again. Those brats will not interfere with my work again. Hmm. I hope not Corbbiere." He said. Fabian looked up confused. "Hey Trudy did Nina said she will come back?" He asked.  
"I don't know." She said. Fabian looked down. Somebody tapped his shoulder and said, "Hey mate." Fabian turned around and smiled. "Hey Ni. Mick!" He exclaimed. He was excited to have his friend back but disappointed it wasn't Nina. How come Nina didn't even show up. He thought. Trudy came in with a letter in her hand. "Fabian for you." She said. She handed the letter to him. He went to his room and opened the letter it said:  
_Dear Fabian,  
I know you might look for me. Again. But I have exciting news my Gran got better and she is out of the hospital. Also Sarah told me the Osirian and Chosen One can be together. I probably will be able to come back. So we can be together again. :) I love you!  
Love,  
Nina_  
Fabian's POV  
I smiled. She is finally coming back. I miss her so much. Mara opened the door of my room and asked me the most shocking question I have ever heard. "Are we dating?" She asked.  
What should I say? I thought.  
"Mara look, no. I still have feelings for Nina." I said gently.  
"I understand." She said. Her hand was about to turn the door handle until...  
SLAP  
She just slapped my face.  
"Why did you slap me." I said holding my cheek.  
"Because Nina is a know it all and stupid person. How can you deal with that thing. You don't have anything in common. We do. You and I. She is not smart." She said.  
"How dare you speak about my girlfriend like that." I said. "Get out. NOW!" I yelled. She walked out slamming the door. I put my head in my hands. Somebody stroked my hair. I looked up. I smiled.  
"Are you okay Fabes." The girl said.  
Nina's POV  
I was at the airport. Somebody was calling my name.  
"Nina!" A boy voice said.  
"Eddie?" I asked.  
"Yep that's me. The Osirian." He whispered/said. I hugged him.  
He led me to a car.  
"Trixie. How nice to see you again. I missed you so much!" I exclaimed.  
"I know Nina. Everyone misses you. Even Fabian. Let me tell you the deets. Eddie and I are dating. Weasel is in Sibuna. KT the newbie is here too-" she started to say when I cut her off.  
"KT? As in KT Rush?" I asked.  
"Yea how you know her?" She asked.  
"She and I are like best friends." I said.  
"Oh cool. Okay let me finish. Alfie and this really weird girl is dating. Amber is in fashion school. She said she found out that Willow and Alfie is dating. So she isn't coming this year. (A/N: Don't worry she is coming middle of the chapters.) Mara found out that Jerome cheated on her and Willow. So Joy and Jerome are dating." She said and explained everything.  
"KT is a Frobisher wow never knew that." I said. We got to the house.  
Welcome back to Creepy Towers I said to myself. I took a step in the Anubis house. Victor stared at me cautiously. Same old Victor. I heard something from Fabian's room. I peeked at it from the crack and saw Fabian talking to Mara. Why?  
"Are we dating?" Mara asked. What?  
"Mara look, no. I still have feelings for Nina." Fabian said. Yes I thought.  
"I understand." She said. Her hand was about to turn the door handle. Oh no! I went to hide in the kitchen but she didn't come out. I peeked again and saw Mara slap Fabian's face. How dare she.  
"Why did you slap me." Fabian said.  
"Because Nina is a know it all and stupid person. How can you deal with that thing. You don't have anything in common. We do. You and I. She is not smart." She said. I can't believe what she said. I defy her.  
"How dare you speak about my girlfriend like that." Fabian said. "Get out. NOW!" Fabian yelled. She walked out slamming the door. She saw me.  
"Nina Nina Nina! Will ever learn that Fabian is mine and you will not be in my way." She said coldly. And walked away. I peeked into Fabian's room and saw Fabian put his head in his hands. I stroked his hair. He looked up and smiled.  
"Are you okay Fabes." I said.  
"NINA! And yes." He said.  
"Mara she saw me spying on you guys. She just said something that was just... cold. But I don't care." I said like it was no big deal.  
"Your so fearless." He said. I blushed and kissed his lips. We started to have a make-out session until Eddie came in all worried. "Eddie what is it?" I asked him.  
Eddie's POV  
I was just kissing with Patricia and I got this awful vision about Nina and Patricia.  
_The vision:  
I was in a dark room with two girls.  
"Patricia? Nina?" I asked. I was really confused where I was. I saw that they had golden eyes. Oh no! That must not be good. They were walking towards me.  
"Osirian join us. Horus is waiting for you." Nina said.  
"Or else you and the Chosen one will suffer and die." Patricia said. A person who looked like a ghost appeared. "I am Horus! This is Anubis stands for Chosen One. And this is Amun stands for Immortality One. They will die if they don't finish this. You must find me the Amuletic Plaque of Maat or the Chosen one and Immortality one and the Osirian will die. Since I'll be resting in peace. Let see.. I will put Mara Jaffary as Horus now." Horus said. He said some words and flashed to a room. Now I am in Mara's room. "Mara!" Horus said. She stared at the ghost. She looked really scared.  
"Mara! Run!" I said. She didn't hear more. Oh no!  
"Take my place! Alvi-olpec-juvê-Yi." He said and Mara's eyes started to turn from dark brown to red. Then her eyes became normal again. Horus began to disappear.  
"I will make sure that Nina, Eddie, Patricia, and Fabian will die. The Chosen one, the Immortality one, the Osirian one, and (Hathor) the Intellectual one." She said. Flash!_

_Back in the living room. _

"Eddie are you okay?" Patricia asked.  
"Where's Nina and Fabian?" I asked.  
"In his and your room?" She said confused. I ran to Fabian's and my room and didn't even bother to knock. Nina and Fabian were kissing. They saw me. Nina looked at me like she knew I had the face that I was worried. "Eddie, what is it?" She asked me. I told her everything except the Mara part.  
"Then who is going to be Horus?" She asked.  
I took a breath and said,  
"Mara!"

**_A/N:  
Me: Thanks for reading.  
Mara: Next time on House of Anubis.  
Eddie: The Sibuna will find out who is the Immortality One and Intellectual One. What it means.  
Nina: They will uncover the shockest thing about Mara.  
Fabian: What happens when Nina and Patricia will-  
Patricia: Don't tell them Fabian.  
Fabian: Sorry.  
Me: It's fine.  
Everybody: Thanks for reading and more chapters will come.  
SIBUNA!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_House of Anubis:  
Chapter 2: House of Drama_**

_**Last Time on House of Anubis. Eddie had a vision of Patricia and Nina. Horus turned Mara to evil. Nina, Patricia, and Fabian finds out.**_

"What! How?" Nina asked while freaking out.  
"Horus? I just said that." Eddie said.  
"Sorry. Well why Mara? I feel like she's the enemy now between my love life and now Sibuna. Oh my gosh! I really just want to take a break from all this mystery stuff. Will this ever end." She said. She fell backwards onto Fabian's bed and closed her eyes. Fabian pecked her lips.  
"We will stop her. Right? Sibuna?" Fabian asked.  
"Sib-" They started to say but Patricia came in.  
"What is going on?" Patricia asked. They told her everything.  
"Okay no one can know about this. Not even Alfie. Nobody else. Just us. We do not want them to be in danger. We're probably going to get mark or who knows. So you agree? Sibuna." Nina said.  
"Sibuna!" They said.  
They walked out of Fabian and Eddie's room and saw Mara talking on the phone.  
"Yes mum! I know that Master Horus wants me to kill Nina the chosen one, Eddie the Osirian one, Fabian the intellectual one, and Patricia the immortality one." She said. Dead silence.  
"I know what it means. It means Fabian is Hathor. Patricia is Seth.  
Nina is Anubis. And Eddie is Osiris. I'm smart not stupid." She said.  
"Mum. I have to go." She said.  
"NO! I will banish you if I have to." She said.  
"Okay bye." She said.  
Fabian's POV  
I'm the intellectual one. Hathor? Ugh! So confusing.  
Patricia's POV  
I'm the immortality one. Seth? What!  
This is complicated.  
"What do we do now" I asked.  
Fabian looked down.  
"I can't believe I am saying this but-" Fabian started to say but Nina cut him off.  
"Your going to date her. I see." She said running upstairs crying.  
"Look what you have done. Idiot." I said running after her.  
Fabian's POV  
I went to her room. I opened the door and saw Nina sobbing on the bed.  
"Nina?" I whispered.  
"Why would Fabian say that. I thought he loves me." She said.  
*Knock*  
Nina's POV  
"Can I come in?" Fabian said while his voice muffled through the door.  
I looked at Nina. She nodded.  
"Fine." I said. Fabian came in.  
"Nina, I wasn't going to say I was going to date Mara. I was going to say that we should ask Victor to help us." He said.  
"Why? Are you crazy?" I said.  
"It's the only chance we have."He said.  
"Fine." I said. We walked to Victor's office and knocked on his door.  
Victor's POV  
I heard a knock the door. I was working and now those misgrants (don't know how to spell it.) are disturbing me.  
"Come." I said.  
"Victor we need your help. Mara has been turned evil. Meaning turned into Horus. We found that I am Anubis. Eddie is Osiris. Fabian is Hathor. And Patricia is Seth. We want to stop her beaches she said she is going to kill us. Your the only one that we know knows about this." Nina Martin said. That's very absurd.  
"And may I say how you know this?"  
I asked.  
"My Osirian vision." Edison Sweet said. Oh my.  
"Okay fine." I said. I told them to leave and went back to work.  
Nina's POV  
I went back to my room before I even get inside, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned back and saw Joy.  
"Oh hey Joy?" I said confused.  
"Nina I know I didn't properly said sorry 2 years ago. I'm really sorry about last time. I know I was cruel. It's just that I felt invincible when everyone just liked you and turned against me. I shouldn't have took it out in you. I should be happy because you saved me from that whole chosen one thing. I don't really like Fabian anymore because I have a boyfriend. It's Jerome. I really would like to be close friends." She said.  
"Yes of course. I always give people 2nd chances." I said. Unexpectedly she gave me a hug. She smiled and walked away. I saw Fabian coming towards me.  
"What was that all about?" He asked.  
"I really don't know because our lives are in so much danger and I can't focus. What happens if she makes my Gran suffer. She is going to make everyone suffer. And I don't know where to live if Gran dies. But I won't be able to live because I'll be dead with her. But if I'm dead then you guys are going to be dead. Oh no! This isn't good. I can't have you guys die just because of me. I rather d-" I started to say. I was speaking really fast because I am so nervous.  
"Nina! Don't say that. We will find the Amuletic Plaque of Maat. Soon. I will never give up on us. You!" He said. He pulled me to his chest and hugged me tightly and kissed my hair. I melt into his chest because he was so warm.  
"Thanks Fabes." I said and smiled.  
I walked in my room and found Patricia looking at me. She looked like she was angry. She went up to me and kicked me. Then, she punched my eye. She all this things that I didn't know she could do.  
"Why...Are...you...doing...this...to...me?" I asked whimpering in pain.  
"You b-" she started to say but Fabian opened the door and fumed. He saw me on the ground. Blood around me. Then he looked up to Patricia.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING TO MY NINA." He yelled. Everybody ran to my room and looked at me and Patricia.  
"PATRICIA ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL REGRET IT." He yelled. He ran to her and slapped her on the face.  
"No!" She said. Then, Fabian just grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her to the ground.  
"ENOUGH!" Eddie yelled through the door way. He shoved past people and punched Fabian on the jaw. He fell to the ground.  
"STOP!" I yelled.  
"I DON'T WANT TO STOP! I WANT TO HURT YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND YOU FAKER." Eddie yelled.  
"EDDIE! YOUR MY PROTECTOR." I yelled.  
"Not anymore chosen one."

_**A/N  
Me: I'm so sorry that I didn't post much. So busy lately.  
Nina: Next time in House of Anubis  
Fabian: The Sibuna will find out who said that last part.  
Patricia: They will find out who is doing this to Patricia and Eddie.  
Eddie: Well anyone wants go with me to Wawa.  
Everybody: ME! Thanks for reading!  
Sibuna!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **

**I know you hate these but I had to. I decided to take a break from this story for a week or so. I have another story that I really want to work with. I'm also running out of ideas so I will be thinking too. Well I will write more eventually. Have a good week! **

**Sibuna **

**-sibuna2000**


End file.
